


Bound & Blown

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise ties Souji up and sucks him off. Souji enjoys himself immensely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound & Blown

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt was _Souji x Rise - Blowjobs and Rise tops_

Some people would say that getting on your knees and sucking cock is an act of submission, but none of them have met Rise Kujikawa, and most of them probably haven't considered just how exposed a guy will feel with one of his favourite body parts tucked between someone's teeth. 

Rise is showing a _lot_ of teeth as she kneels in front of him and grins, but at least they're not very close to his penis when she does it.

"You look yummy, Senpai," she says, and licks her lips. They are both naked, and she already has a hand wrapped around the base of his cock, the other cupping his balls and squeezing very carefully, just enough to let him know she's there. 

Souji wiggles a bit, but Rise has tied his arms behind his back with a long, yellow scarf, and threatened to give his legs the same treatment if he doesn't play nice. He's not sure if she'd actually _do_ it, but it seems better not to have to find out.

"I could just... eat you up."

And then her tongue is on him, hot and wet, slowly stroking the underside of his throbbing shaft. Up and down, the tip of her tongue leaving a swiftly cooling moist trail behind.

He groans when she opens her mouth to take him inside. Just the head at first, and once she gets it nice and wet, she begins to work her tongue over it in earnest.

He groans again, louder, when she pulls back and pops him out of her mouth, leans in to tongue his balls and slowly, far too slowly lick her way back up to the tip. 

Then she envelops him with her mouth again and slides a little further down, pink lips stretching around his erection. Her cheeks hollow as she pulls back, sucking hard, and smacks her lips as he pops out again.

"Tasty," she remarks, before diving in again.

Souji's knees buckle and he grunts in response as Risette suddenly swallows half his dick, shakes her head a bit and slides the head against the inside of her cheek, making it bulge slightly. Then runs a finger over the bulge, stroking him through her own skin, and looks up at him with keen brown eyes.

He has no idea where she learned to do that, and probably doesn't want to know, but it's _hot_. Not just the sensation, but the knowledge that it's his cock she's stroking, that he can _see_ it happening, and the way she looks at him when she does it. 

She gets bored with it far too quickly and begins sliding up and down his shaft, lips tightly sealed around it, tongue stroking in quick circles, then swirling around the head when she pulls back. She leaves him glistening with saliva, streaked with barely noticeable pink lipstick, and hums as she dives back down, tongue vibrating against him as she takes him further in.

And she still has quite a ways to go. She leaves a third of his length dry as she pulls back and licks her lips; then wraps her hand around him and strokes quickly, soft palm and fingers spreading sticky saliva further down his shaft.

"I could just keep you locked in my closet so I can do this whenever I like," she says, and he _knows_ she's kidding, but still...

He opens his mouth and Rise's hand clamps over it, warm and wet. "Ah ah. None of that." And she slips two fingers inside his still gaping mouth and begins to toy with his tongue, and he sucks her fingers, tasting both her and himself as she goes back to sucking his cock. Her other hand is on his balls again, squeezing a little harder, using that grip to steer his hips, make him thrust slowly in and out of her mouth.

Deeper and deeper, until finally he feels her nose against his lower stomach.

Then a hot, wet pressure as she sticks her tongue out under his cock and laps at his balls, noisily slobbering over the sensitive skin. She _swallows_ , and he feels movement in the back of her throat where the head of his cock is. 

Rise feels the tightening in his groin and pulls back, panting, and wraps her fingers around his base once more, squeezing hard against the underside of his cock. 

"Oh no, you won't," she hisses as she wipes the drool from her chin and he whimpers and strains against her tight grip. "Tell me when you're gonna come." He groans in frustration and tries to thrust against her, but Rise shows no mercy. Just tightens her grip on his straining, twitching prick. 

"Tell me," she repeats, and he nods - he'd promise to do anything if she'd just _continue_ already! But Rise doesn't let go. "Say _Rise, I'm about to come_."

He swallows, not entirely sure that his voice will obey him, but it's the least he can do since she's _giving him a blow job_ , and he nods again.

Rise smiles sweetly and lets go, and his cock hangs semi-hard and heavy, pointing down at her naked chest.

"See, you're getting the right idea," she says, and then he's back inside her mouth and she quickly sucks him back up to a full, rock-hard twitching hard-on. And then she goes deep. Deeper than before, so deep that he can feel her pressing her nose flat against him, so deep that he feels her chin pushing his balls back. Her eyes water as she pulls back a little and pushes all the way back down again, and as hot as it is to see her swallowing him like that, he can't help but pull back a bit so she won't strain herself.

Rise frowns and smacks his ass, then holds on to his hips to keep him still, and once again, slides her lips across his dick, all the way down to the base.

The corners of her mouth twitch, and she _moans_.

It takes less than two seconds for him to realize just how close he's cutting it.

"Ri - Rise - I'm - fuck - _come_!"

Rise's eyes go wide and she winces as she pulls back, sliding the slippery length of his cock out of her mouth and sits panting, still with a long string of sticky saliva stretched between the tip and her lower lip, only breaking when she wraps her hand around him and begins to stroke as fast as she can.

"Come on," she urges, whispering between her teeth as she looks up at him with intense, fiery eyes, "come on. Come on _me_." She smiles at the last part and rolls his balls in the palm of her other hand, and -

He arches his back and lets his head fall back, growls at the ceiling and his arms shake as they strain against his bonds, and comes, hard, explosively, feeling every jet of thick, hot, sticky come shoot out of him, hearing it spatter on Rise's skin. It feels like straddling the biggest fucking gun in the universe and having it go off, some kind of beam cannon that sucks his mind and body dry and just throws everything out there, and Rise - Rise _laughs_ , delighted and surprised, and keeps stroking him, doesn't even slow down.

When he remembers how to open his eyes and peers down, she's still going. Her hand is wet and slimy, covered in come that has dribbled down his length, but most of it ended up on her chest, then slowly dribbled and dripped down her stomach and onto her thighs. 

She's _covered_ in it. He has never come this much, this hard before. 

He looks down at the mess he's made, and can't come up with anything to say. After the first couple of times, the initial _oh my fucking god, I just came all over Risette's tits and half the nation of Japan would scream bloody murder if they found out_ feeling has died down, and now it's just him and his girlfriend, but that doesn't make it any less amazing to see her body glistening with sweat and come, dripping off her tits, off her hard, pink nipples...

His cock, still with Rise's fingers wrapped tightly around it, throbs and twitches and dribbles, slowly softening. 

She lowers her other hand to her chest, runs a finger through the thick fluid and brings it up to her lips, licks it, then sucks it clean, all without taking her eyes off him.

He has never been hornier in his life, and somewhere in the deepest recesses of his mind, a curious process is taking place.

_From: libido@souji.guy_   
_To: heart@souji.guy_   
_Subject: URGENT_   
_Body: Redirect 50% blood flow from brain to penis immediately. Any brain cells damaged are considered "acceptable losses"._

Souji's eyes glaze over, and Rise squeals as his dick begins to rise again. "Oh, that's a short refractory period!"

"Ngl," Souji grunts, and starts rub the slimy head of his cock against her cheek. " _Bwgd_."

And Rise smiles, the most deliciously evil little grin he has ever seen.

"Just as expected," she says, and then she is sliding him past her lips and further down again, until her forehead is pressing against his pelvis and her tongue darting out to flick at his balls.

Souji may not have a lot of processing power left in his head, but he does know that there is one thing all his parts can agree one: Rise Kujikawa is _fucking awesome_ , and he is going to punch anyone who claims otherwise in the spleen.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I was thinking with that ending.


End file.
